


Those three little words

by Craftybadger1234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Top Draco Malfoy, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Harry had a hard day at work and Draco makes it better with those three little words. And sex.





	Those three little words

**Author's Note:**

> Draco has a ruined orgasm here but there was no tag for that, so I used orgasm delay instead. If you know of a better one, let me know.

Harry came home worn and exhausted. He started peeling off his Auror robes as he called for the gorgeous, sexy man he married. He needed to fuck or be fucked, and then everything would be better. 

But Draco wasn't home yet so Harry groaned and settled for a sub-par relaxation technique. He pulled on his comfortable pyjama bottoms and splayed out on the bed with earbuds in and music blasting. The heavy beat thrummed through him, drowning out the worries of the day. 

His eyes were closed so he didn't notice Draco until the naked blond straddled his legs and began kissing his torso. He smiled wickedly at Harry and said those three little words that made Harry melt. 

“Just lie back.”

Harry sighed as his eyes drifted shut again. Draco hooked his fingers into Harry's waistband and pulled his pyjamas off in one fell swoop. The music warbled, making Harry's eyes pop open. Draco was casting a cleaning charm on himself, and then just in case, one on Harry too. He set his wand aside as the music returned to normal. 

Draco maintained eye contact as he licked around the head of Harry's cock. Harry groaned as Draco’s hands and mouth worked their magic on him. Stroking, squeezing, licking, and kissing in a way that was slowly driving Harry mad. 

Until finally Draco popped off with one last kiss and a lick of seeping pre-come. He reached into their bedside table for lube and slicked up Harry's cock. He straddled Harry's hips again, letting Harry hold his cock steady as Draco lowered himself down. 

They groaned in unison as Draco bottomed out. He felt so fucking perfect, squeezing Harry's cock with his tight muscle. Absently Harry stroked Draco’s thighs as arousal built up. Who cared what happened today when something so wonderful was happening? 

Draco rocked himself in a steady rhythm, somehow matching the beat of the music only Harry could hear. Maybe Harry was that predictable and Draco just knew what he was listening to. Whatever the reason, it was driving Harry wild. He thrust up, his breath coming in short bursts as his orgasm swept through him, Draco’s name on his lips. 

With a lazy grin, Draco slowly came to a stop. Harry's eyes drifted shut as his breathing slowed. Draco lifted himself until Harry's soft cock slipped out. He bent to kiss up Harry's chest to his neck. He nuzzled along Harry’s jaw and nibbled below his ear until Harry giggled.

Draco sat up and ran his hands down Harry’s chest. Harry sighed again and smiled at his husband. He reached up and tucked a bit of blond fringe behind Draco’s ear. His fingers traced down Draco’s chest to his hard cock. As Harry gave him a few light strokes, Draco shuffled forward until the tip of his cock brushed against Harry’s lips. 

Then he said those three little words that never ceased to send a bolt of arousal through Harry. 

“Suck it, Potter.”

Harry shivered and opened his mouth. The blunt tip of Draco’s cock filled him. The angle was a bit awkward but that didn't stop Harry’s enthusiastic sucking. He squeezed at Draco’s arse to draw him in deeper. Draco adjusted his angle so he could have more control of his thrusts. 

Suddenly, Draco pulled away, startling Harry into opening his eyes again. His usually pale face was reddened, and his fringe had fallen in his eyes again. His cock bobbed just above Harry's mouth. He ran his thumb over Harry’s lips, parting them slightly. Harry waited patiently, with barely a breath stirring. 

Draco’s cock dribbled a small stream of come on Harry's lips as Draco shivered and groaned above him. He smeared it with his thumb then bent down to kiss Harry hard. As his tongue swept through Harry's mouth, he straightened his body out so he was laid atop Harry. 

Harry spread his thighs, then brought his leg up to wrap around Draco’s hip. Harry's cock, hard once again, rubbed against Draco’s too lightly to be satisfying. Too lazy to look for the lube that was nearby, Harry accepted the stuttering of his music so he could cast a lubrication spell. 

Draco grinned and pressed Harry’s thigh up to open him more. Without any further prep, Draco slid his hard cock into Harry's tight arse. Harry arched his back and moaned at how good the burn felt. Draco paused for a moment then began with slow thrusts that quickly gained intensity.

He kissed Harry again, burying his hands in Harry’s hair. As the music crested, Draco came with a harsh cry. Harry reached between them and tugged hard at his own cock until he was coming for the second time. 

Gasping, Draco collapsed on Harry's chest. He slid to the bed, smearing the mess between them. Half draped across Harry, he reached up and plucked one earbud out and stuck it into his own ear. 

Pleasantly wrung out, they rested together. As the next song began, Draco said those three little words that would make the evening completely perfect. 

“I brought take-away.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so maybe take-away is two words but it's funny this way, yeah?


End file.
